The new guy
by Walrusguy
Summary: Storm is a returning vet from the W.A.R with a alter ego that comes out when asked he soon finds love and old friends along with enemies. He also will know about the towns curse while living there. Story will contain lemons,death, and friendships. I own nothing but Storm and Rampage
1. The new guy in town

Storm was just getting off the military jeep a black dog in full uniform was waving him off while giving him a green duffle bag. " You really are going to live here? You know the crazy shit that happens here right?" The dog named Thunder asked concerned.

" Dude we survived the W.A.R. and you are worried about me living in a sleepy little town?" Storm said sarcastic.

Thunder then cracked a smile as Storm shut the door waving him off.

" alright let's find my house is." Storm said to himself. He was a tall grey dog with black strips going down his back and tail. He had a standard military uniform on.

As he was walking down the street he spotted another person in a military outfit. As they got closer he saw the patch on his burėt is the same one as the one on his cap. When they got close they recognized each other at once. " holy shit Flippy!" Storm yelled.

"Storm holy fuck is that you looks like you survived to." The lime green bear said his vioce full of excitement

" Ya I did and so did Thunder hey we're is Sneaky and Mousket doom?" Storm asked noticing his freinds weren't there.

" they died trying to finish operation TigerFist. I was the only one left now thanks to the horrors of war I have PTSD and kill all those in the area if I flip." Flippy dead panned.

" wow sorry dude didn't know I just got dropped off by Thunder not to long ago. I'm looking for my house it's on 170 Mc. Carson st. Can you help?" Storm explained.

" ya I can follow me I'll show you were it is ." Flippy told very glad his friend made it out after being shot.

Time **skip to Storm's house**

" wow this place is nice, thanks for the help Flipps. " Storm said after coming to a house that resembled a bunker but painted a deep shade of blue.

It was fully furnished on the inside with large spacey rooms and a rotating wall for my guns and knives and a sword he had taken from a officer during the war. So after he got settled he put my dress uniform on with all the ribbons and metals I earned and put all of his possessions away in their proper places and went out for a walk after Flippy left. On my way he met a frightened but very cute red porcupine she screamed and ran after seeing me in my dress uniform with a sword strapped to my side.

After that I saw 2 green raccoons stealing from a store so I ran up. " HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU GREEN FUCKTARD!?"

They both turned to see me mad as a bull with my gloved hands ready to pull my sword out to lob their heads off they then thought it was a good idea to pull knives on me then I heard a voice only I can hear it was my alter ego Rampage

" _hey storm common let me out I can take them quick and easy what do you say?"_ Rampage called.

" alright only till these two are beheaded got it?" Storm reasoned.

 _" yes sir I promise and for the way I will dispatch these pricks I'll behead em through with my sword_ " he responded truthfully so Storm let him play.

Storm's fur turned black, the lines on his back turned blood red, his eyes turned to a bright blue to a frightening yellow, his teeth grew long to fangs.

The two thieves started shaking watching him go from a charming wolf to a fearsome monster that would tear them limb from limb.

My sword came from the scabbard as fast as lightning.

slicing ones head clean off spraying blood on his partner he looked on in fright drooping his weapon as he brought his sword up to land the killing blow which came as the blade hissed through the air severing the theirs head from his body.

After that Storm came back to my regular self wiping my sword of on ones shirt and putting it back He started walking off.

" Good job Rampage." He congratulated the man that stopped the two.

 _" my pleasure always out to help myself_. " he said with a chuckle Storm laughed at his phrase and went on to check out the town.

He went to a movie to find Flippy there with the same porcupine that Storm saw in the park he said.

" hey man how you doing? This is Flakey. Hey have you heard of the killing of Lifty and Shifty? Wow I thought they reformed after their time in jail."

" wow news travels fast here Hugh? But anyway you have heard of the killing but in my defense I wasn't gunna let them stab me so I let my alter ego out on them and he put them down before they robbed the store out." Storm explained

Flippy looked at him then saw the blade at his waist then smiled " good job man couldn't have made a cleaner cut myself so can I talk to your alter ego?" Flippy asked hopping to talk to the man in question.

" sure I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Storm replied

 _" alright I'll talk to him just give me a sec ending the coons tiered me out just warn him I'm gunna look scary okay"_

" got it man." Storm replied as he spoke to Rampage.

" alright Flippy he will be out in a little murdering the two asshats got him tired but he will be a little scary okay." Storm told his friend.

" got it"he beamed as he replied.

Then he started to change Flippy looked on not freaked out but his girlfriend was out cold from shock.

 _" hello there Flippy I've heard so much about you how are you?_ " Rampage said casually

" Great but Fipqy has gotten quite the reputation for me." Flippy said

" _hm ya I can see that let me just let storm take over and watch the movie and go home but I was a little offended when Flakey ran from him earlier but hey we don't judge except when they commit a crime in front of us then I come out to kick their ass and he takes the rains after but got to go sorry we will be late for the movie."_ Rampage continued.

 _"What you like her what the hell you just saw her like 2 minutes ago!"_ Rampage said forgetting he was still talking.

Flippy looked pissed " who does he like Rampage?"Flippy asked picking Flaky of the ground.

 _" he said he has a crush on the panda behind you."_ He said with a chuckle

" oops I thought you meant Flacky sorry. But her name is Giggles and she is single." Flippy explained as Flacky woke up.

 _" ya I can see why you got so defensive there but no need to worry we are strong believers of the bro code. But anyway good bye Flipps see you around."_ After that Rampage went back to Storm.

The rest of the evening went as planed and the movie was okay and as Storm got home he changed into his army fatigues, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.


	2. The confession

The next day Storm wakes up does his morning chores and gets dressed brushes his teeth. Then he looks in the mirror to talk to Rampage. _" hey handsome what's the plan?"_ Rampage said getting ready.

" I'm going to a store to buy some new clothes and get a new job."

" _cool I'm gunna train in your head so mind sending me a katana and some ninjas for me ow and arm them and set the difficulty at about 30 I what a challenge for once_." Rampage said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

" got it man." Storm said as he imagined the army Rampage asked for.

 _" this is awesome man you want the memory or no?"_ Rampage asked.

" sure I'll like some entertainment on the way over to the city but make it clean I don't like a blood and body tsunami." Storm said with authority .

 _" yup got it I'll kill by beheading only but no promises if one grabs me I'll take their arm off got it?"_ Rampage said as a warning.

" Deal but how many you want man?"

 _" I say about 1000 just to be safe."_

" cool just give me a sec I'll add the rest." Storm said as he added the rest of the ninjas.

Then he put his class A uniform on strapped the sword to his side and added his white and black cap. Then he went out and to the city to buy some clothes.

*ding aling aling*

" hello sir can I help you?" Storm turned his head to see his crush talking to him.

" um ya I need to find some new clothes I don't want to wear this all the time and I think nobody will think kindly of my bloody uniform."

" your a vet too I thought all our forces except about 20 people died winning the war." The cashier said kind of surprised.

" They did I'm one of the lucky ones." Storm replied dropping his eyes to the floor.

She quickly realized what she said and tried to correct herself " Oow deer God I'm so sorry didn't know sir! Please don't kill me please not today!" Giggles pleaded as if her life depended on it which it really didn't.

"Wait what do you mean I don't want to die today, do you mean you died more than once?" Storm asked.

"We all died more than once so I guess your new here Hmm?" The panda asked curious.

"Ya just got here yesterday and there are already 2 kills on me the 2 thieves um Miffty and Criffty I think is what Flippy said."

"Really wow 1 day in and you've killed two of our top threats congrats! So what is it your looking for?" the girl asked

"Well for one I would like a date, and two some jeans and a shirt." Storm said with some enthusiasm and courage. Giggles's cheeks turned a bright red at hearing Storm's proposal to go out.

 **Giggls's POV**

O God did he just ask me out o god he did wow I dreamed of this since I saw him at the theater "YES I will go out with you sir."

God I don't even know his name. But that beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes.

" please call me Storm and your name is?" I couldn't help but smile only a few minutes and we do something in common.

"My name is Giggles." I said as normal I could without giving it off that I already fell for him.

"You should really try to keep your voice levels even or you'll give it off you have something to hide." He said.

Dear God he saw through me!

" okay I'll come clean I really like you I since you went to the movie theater."

Then he started laughing, LAUGHING

"The fuck is so funny pisshead!" He started to calm down after that

"I can really say the same I started crushing on you the moment I saw you Giggles that is the raw truth." He said looking me dead in the eyes there was nothing but truth in them.

"Really I'm so glad I'm sorry about blowing up on you Storm really." God that came out so cheesy but I said it.

" so we're are the jeans and shirts?" He asked wow he sounds even more calm it kinda funny he stayed cool this whole time!

"follow me honey ."

"Wow that was cheesier than the last one." He only smiled after that and went after me but he stayed behind.

Storm POV

*Same time*

" _Wow fine ass on this dame man good catch."_ Rampage commented cleaning his mess I smile

"thanks man I owe you one your the one who saved my ass so I could see her." I replied

 _"Wow wow wow, I only trashed some boozes you could have taken them."_ Rampage said being modest _._

"Okay you got me."I replied

 _" but thanks man but you should come out soon to show her the other side of me." "Ya okay just ease into it and don't make her freak."_ He called back.

"Ya got it man."

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry guys got to end it there but new chapters for this will be coming out and be warned I foretell lemons in the near future! Also the italics I put in is rampage talking.**


	3. A talk with the dark side

"So you said you have a second personality and he is not a synodical killer like Flipqy but kills only in dangerous times and he keeps you company when bored?" Giggles asked after Storm finished explaining his alter ego Rampage.

"Yup that's the long short of it you think you want to see him he is a little scary?" Storm asked

"Hell ya I want to see the dark side of you!" Giggles said exited.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you." Storm said mentally telling Rampage it was time to introduce himself.

Then the transformation began Storm's limbs grew longer, his fur darkened ,the lines highlighted red, his teeth and nails grow long and sharp.

"Wow you are scary but knowing you won't hurt us unless you are in danger helps." Giggles said her voice still wavering from fear.

"Wow now I can see why we like you, you're absolutely stunning and polite." Rampage said hoping he won't scare the girl he was talking to.

"Thanks Rampage you don't look bad himself, hey um Storm can't hear me can he?" Giggles asked still a tad scared of the lager man before her.

"He can right now but if you have a secret you wish to tell only me I can make it so he can't hear it." Rampage explained to Giggles.

"Ok I do have a secret I want to tell you and not him." Giggles said her voice fading.

"Aaand ok he won't hear what is it Giggles?" Rampage said after pressing two of his fingers to his temple.

"Okay Rampage I'm still a virgin and I wish to shed that title soon so I'm planing the night of his life." Giggles said bringing her head down in shame.

"Oh that's it we were raped during the WAR but I took it for him so he is technically still a virgin too so go ahead!" Rampage said giving permission to Giggles.

"Really man I'm sorry Rampage I didn't know but thanks!" Giggles said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem Giggles you didn't know but take it easy on the guy he may not show it but he still is shook up from it especially since he got the memory of what happened to us." Rampage said with a sigh.

"You got it does he have any certain turnons I should know about?" Giggles asked hoping for any information.

" Ya actually his and my week spot is here." Rampage said tracing a area from his shoulder blade to the crook of his neck.

"Hugh that is were mine is but anyway I think he should finish here and get ready for our date and my favorite type of movie is horror."Giggles said with a wink.

"Right I'll tell him and see you later Giggles." Rampage said as he went back to his original form.

"Okay what did you two talk about?" Storm said after he was back.

"That's for us to know and you to find out later now then those clothes fit the two of you perfectly and look great on you now here is a jacket it will be winter soon." Giggles said referring to a trench coat that could hide some weapons with ease.

"Okay I'll pick you up at around 6:35 for that movie." Storm said still unsure of what would happen.

"Okay see you then!" Giggles said as she finished checking out his clothes.

"Yup see you then." Storm said walking to the door but stopped mid step turn on his heel with a finger raised but then pointing at Giggles.

"I don't know were you live." Storm said feeling kind of stupid.

"77 Acorn drive of of Sapling street." Giggles said giggling a small amount.

"Thank you Giggles!" Storm exclaimed to the storm holding his arms up as if praising a god.

"No problem Storm." Giggles said second away from busting out laughing at her boy freind's antics.

Authors note please read

Okay here is the next chapter it took a wile to finish due to me lacking any motivation and time. I also have a few new chapters started so please be patient with me.


End file.
